


Aftershocks / Réplicas

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Marquillo   |   Deleted Scenes [4]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: English, F/M, Headcanon, Oral Sex, Part 3, Post Epicentro, Sex, Smut, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: A continuation of the Epicentro scene. ;))





	1. Chapter 1

After Raquel’s impromptu lingerie surprise that had turned into a steamy class, she and Sergio had huddled together inside the covers.

They cuddled as he held her from behind and laid gentle kisses on Raquel’s exposed neck.

She closed her eyes and moaned as Sergio left a trail of warm kisses on her skin.

Then, his caresses grew hungrier and he held her tightly, a wandering hand delving deep to find her heat.

“Sergio, what are you doing?”

He smirked wickedly. “I’m returning the favor.”

He flipped her on to her back and kissed her deeply.

During her seduction, Raquel had gone down on him and given him the most magnificent oral sex he’d ever experience.

Fair was fair.

Now it was his turn.

Besides, she was still wearing the black stockings.

It was impossible to resist.

Making sure to take his sweet time, Sergio made his way down her body.

He kissed her breasts one by one – catching the tip of her nipple with his teeth; then he kissed her torso and gently caressed her stomach. His short beard scraping against the skin of her belly made Raquel giggle.

Sergio arrived at his destination, but instead of going straight to work, he continued teasing her… He kissed her inner thigh and began removing one of the stockings, leaving continuous kisses along her strong leg.

He repeated the same with the other.

All the while, Raquel’s tension and desire built up. She breathed heavily, her eyes closed and her head tilted back against the pillow.

When Sergio returned up her body, he settled between her legs and began working his magic.

And boy, oh boy… did he know what he was doing.

Raquel knew Sergio was a studious man.

She silently wondered what kind of research he had done on this particular topic, what books or websites he had read on the subject of cunnilingus.

Whatever it was, it had payed off

The man was a freaking pro.

Using his long, capable fingers as well as his slick tongue, he played her heat like a fiddle.

She grabbed a handful of his think dark hair to keep him in place.

Not that it was necessary. No one could pull him away from where he was right now.

Keen on her every reaction and moan, Sergio altered his movements ever so slightly.

Raquel could feel the orgasm coming, closer and closer.

She tried her best to keep quiet, due to the monastery’s other guests.

Both the criminal kind… and the religious.

Still, she couldn’t help it.

Raquel came, her body shaking with the intensity of the orgasm. Like aftershocks after the earthquake that had been their little class.

What if her moans and groans had been heard all the way to where the monks lived?

She burst out laughing at the thought.

Sergio mistook her laughter as post-climax bliss and smiled in appreciation before climbing up to cover her body with his.

But they weren’t done, so insatiable they were for each other.

They were both ready and eager to continue.

He was already erect and she was beyond wet.

“Do you want to–”

Before he could even finish asking, she said, “Yes!”

Raquel kissed him deeply, bringing him close and adjusting his hips between her welcoming legs.

Sergio entered her slowly.

Even after all the times they’d made love, the act of joining their bodies, the feeling of being so connected still touched them both deeply. Like it was their first time all over again…

He leaned his forehead against hers and they touched their lips gently as he slowly began pumping into her body.

She raked her fingernails along his back.

Not long after, Sergio switched their positions.

It wasn’t that he was tired or even lazy.

He knew Raquel preferred to be on top.

After being abused by her ex-husband, of feeling so helpless, he supposed that was to be expected. And Sergio never wanted her to feel like that ever again.

Always keeping their bodies close, she rode him until another orgasm rocked her to her core.

Because he still hadn’t climaxed, she continued with the same movement, but he stopped her.

“Keep going,” she instructed.

“No, it’s okay. We should probably just go to sleep. It’s late and we need to get some rest. There’s a lesson early in the morning and–”

Raquel gave him a quick kiss as a means to silence him.

“Sergio.”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

His brown eyes widened with surprise. In their time together, he’d never heard her said that.

Since he still wasn’t moving, Raquel took it upon herself to get him started.

She’d be damned if she didn’t make this magnificent man come, especially after the trouble he’d just gone through.

Raquel begun riding him, tightening and releasing the inner muscles of her vagina, torturing his poor entrapped penis and driving him crazy.

“Raquel…” Sergio whispered, his eyes closed.

She didn’t let up, riding him in a slow pace.

“Shhh. Come.”

He couldn’t help it anymore.

Grabbing her hips roughly, he urged her to move faster.

And she was more than happy to oblige.

Holding on to his chest, she rode him to delirium.

Raquel hadn’t planned on coming again, but her body was still so worked up from his love making, that the climax was inevitable.

This time, they came together, in complete unison.

“Raquel…” he groaned as he came inside of her body.

She collapsed on top of him, totally exhausted.

When Sergio had recovered enough, he gently separated their bodies and adjusted her to lay by his side, before pulling the covers over their naked forms.

“Thank you,” he told her.

“I feel like I should be the one thanking you,” Raquel told him with a chuckle. “Fours orgasms in one night. Bravo, Professor.”

His lips tilted upward, though his eyes were still closed.

Then, he thought of something.

“You know, when we go back home,” Sergio began his suggestion. “Maybe we should try to go for ten consecutive orgasms, or more…”

Raquel smirked.

He was referencing her comment during lunch a few days ago, during Palermo’s ridiculous Boom-Boom-Ciao argument.

“Aren’t you full of ideas?” she told him. She placed a kiss on his naked chest and looked him right in the eyes. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Professor.”

He feigned offense. “I wouldn’t dare… Inspector.”

She gave him a look with a lift of her eyebrow and he quickly amended, “Lisbon.”

Raquel nodded and kissed him; Sergio returned the sweet kiss.

She rested her head back on his chest and they held each other close as sleep took over.

Even though they only had two hours left to sleep, that night, they slept like babies.


	2. Réplicas   [ESP]

Después de la improvisada sorpresa de ropa interior de Raquel, que se había convertido en una clase muy caliente, ella y Sergio se habían acurrucado juntos dentro de las coberturas.

Se abrazaron mientras él la sostenía por detrás y le daba suaves besos en el cuello expuesto de Raquel.

Cerró los ojos y gimió mientras Sergio dejaba un rastro de cálidos besos en su piel.

Entonces, sus caricias se volvieron más voraces y la abrazó con fuerza, una mano vagando que se adentraba profundamente para encontrar su calor.

“Sergio, ¿qué estás haciendo?”

Sonrió perversamente. “Te devuelvo el favor.”

La giró sobre su espalda y la besó profundamente.

Durante su seducción, Raquel se la había tirado y le había dado el sexo oral más espléndido que jamás había experimentado.

Lo justo era justo.

Ahora era su turno.

Además, todavía llevaba puestos los calcetines negros.

Era imposible resistirse.

Asegurándose de tomarse su tiempo, Sergio bajó por su cuerpo.

Le besó los senos uno por uno, cogiendo la punta del pezón con los dientes; luego le besó el torso y le acarició suavemente el vientre. Su barba corta raspando la piel de su barriga hizo risitas a Raquel.

Sergio llegó a su destino, pero en vez de ir directo al trabajo, continuó provocándola.... Le besó la parte interna de la cadera y comenzó a quitarse una de los calcetines, dejando besos continuos a lo largo de su firme pierna.

Repitió lo mismo con la otra.

Mientras tanto, la tensión y el deseo de Raquel se acumulaban. Respiró profundamente, sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás contra la almohada.

Cuando Sergio regresó a su cuerpo, se instaló entre sus piernas y comenzó a hacer su magia.

Y vaya, vaya.... él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Raquel sabía que Sergio era un hombre estudioso.

En silencio se preguntaba qué tipo de búsquedas había hecho sobre este tema en particular, qué libros o páginas web había leído sobre el tema del cunnilingus.

Sea lo que sea, ha valido la pena

Ese hombre era un puto profesional.

Usando sus dedos largos y hábiles, así como su lengua astuta, el tocaba su calor como un violín.

Ella agarró un puñado de su pelo oscuro para mantenerlo en su lugar.

No es que fuera necesario. Nadie podía apartarlo de donde estaba ahora mismo.

Entusiasmado con cada una de sus reacciones y gemidos, Sergio alteraba ligeramente sus movimientos.

Raquel podía sentir el orgasmo acercándose cada vez más.

Hizo todo lo posible por guardar silencio, debido a los otros huéspedes del monasterio.

Tanto el tipo criminal.... como el religioso.

Aún así, no pudo evitarlo.

Raquel vino, su cuerpo temblando con la intensidad del orgasmo. Como las réplicas después del terremoto que habían sido su pequeña clase.

¿Y si sus gruñidos y gemidos hubieran sido escuchados hasta donde vivían los monjes?

Ella irrumpió riéndose de la idea.

Sergio confundió su risa con la del éxtasis post-clímax y sonrió en agradecimiento antes de subir para cubrir su cuerpo con el de él.

Pero no habían terminado, tan insaciables que eran el uno para el otro.

Ambos estaban listos y deseosos de continuar.

Él ya estaba erecto y ella estaba más que mojada.

“¿Quieres...”

Antes de que él terminara de preguntar, ella dijo: “¡Sí!”

Raquel lo besó profundamente, acercándolo y ajustando sus caderas entre sus acogedoras piernas.

Sergio la penetró lentamente.

Incluso después de todas las veces que habían hecho el amor, el acto de unir sus cuerpos, la sensación de estar tan conectados los conmovía profundamente a ambos. Como si fuera su primera vez de nuevo...

Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella y ellos tocaron suavemente sus labios mientras él lentamente comenzaba a bombear dentro de su cuerpo.

Ella rastrilló sus uñas a lo largo de su espalda.

Poco después, Sergio cambió de posición.

No era que estuviera cansado o incluso perezoso.

Sabía que Raquel prefería estar encima.

Después de ser maltratada por su ex-marido, de sentirse tan indefensa, él supuso que eso era de esperar. Y Sergio no quería que ella volviera a sentirse así nunca más.

Siempre manteniendo sus cuerpos cerca, ella lo montó hasta que otro orgasmo la estremeció hasta la raíz.

Como él aún no había llegado al clímax, ella continuó con el mismo movimiento, pero él la detuvo.

“Sigue adelante,” instruyó ella.

“No, no pasa nada. Probablemente deberíamos irnos a dormir. Es tarde y necesitamos descansar. Hay una clase por la mañana temprano y...”

Raquel le dio un beso rápido para silenciarlo.

“Sergio.”

“¿Hmm?”

“Cállate y fóllame.”

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron con sorpresa. En todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, nunca la había oído decir eso.

Como todavía no se movía, Raquel se encargó personalmente de empezar.

Maldita sea si no hace venir a este magnífico hombre, especialmente después de los esfuerzos por los que acaba de pasar.

Raquel comenzó a montarlo, apretando y soltando los músculos internos de su vagina, torturando su pobre pene atrapado y volviéndolo loco.

“Raquel...” susurró Sergio, con los ojos cerrados.

Ella no se detuvo, montándolo a un ritmo lento.

“Shhh. Ven.”

Ya no podía evitarlo.

Agarrándola por las caderas, la urgió a que se moviera más rápido.

Y ella estaba más que feliz de complacer.

Agarrándose a su pecho, ella lo llevó al delirio.

Raquel no había planeado venir de nuevo, pero su cuerpo estaba tan excitado por el hacer el amor, que el clímax era inevitable.

“Raquel...” gimió mientras él explotaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Ella se colapsó encima de él, totalmente exhausta.

Cuando Sergio se recuperó lo suficiente, separó suavemente sus cuerpos y la ajustó para que se recostara a su lado, antes de tapar sus desnudos cuerpos con las mantas.

“Gracias,” le dijo a ella.

“Creo que debería ser yo quien te dé las gracias,” le contestó Raquel riendo. “Cuatro orgasmos en una noche. Bravo, Profesor.”

Sus labios se inclinaron hacia arriba, aunque sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

Entonces, pensó en algo.

“Sabes, cuando volvamos a casa,” Sergio sugirió. “Tal vez deberíamos intentar llegar a diez orgasmos consecutivos, o más…”

Raquel sonrió con satisfacción.

Se refería a su comentario durante el almuerzo hace unos días, durante la ridícula discusión de Palermo sobre el Boom-Boom-Ciao.

“¿No estás repleto de ideas?” le dijo. Ella le besó el pecho desnudo y le miró a los ojos. “No haga promesas que no puede cumplir, Profesor.”

Él fingió ofensa. “No me atrevería... Inspectora.”

Ella le lanzó una mirada con un levantamiento de la ceja y él modificó rápidamente: “Lisboa.”

Raquel asintió y lo besó; Sergio le devolvió el suave beso.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y se abrazaron mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ellos.

Aunque sólo les quedaban dos horas para dormir, esa noche durmieron como niños.


End file.
